


Unlikely Alliances: Blame my future self.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ficlet, Gen, Time Travel, Time traveling versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: In which the villain finds the hero bleeding out on a planet far from Earth and they end up teaming up, kinda....Involving a certain time traveling, future version of one of the dorks.
Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422457
Kudos: 4





	Unlikely Alliances: Blame my future self.

This wasn't how he imagined to go, murdered on another planet by a supervillain from the future.. It is almost embarrassing...

'I was gone for..... One month and you manage to find someone to kick your, nearly kill your ass, honestly Kyle... I am disappointed' someone said and approached him.

'Here to finish the job?' Kyle retorted and looked up at his predecessor who had kind of materialized in the alleyway.

'....Were you even listening?' the older man hissed and crossed his arms while glaring.  
'Whatever the fuck happened, I did not do this'.

'Are you going to kill me?'

'No, prefer a fair fight'.

'Haven't stopped you before'.

'Low blow' the villain muttered, narrowing his eyes and crouching down with a smirk. 'Now tell me, esteemed enemy.. Who did this to you?'.

'Says he's from the future, my future self did something to him and he is very powerful, he also wants to destroy Earth for some reason' Kyle hissed at the other man, who froze for a split second.

'Ah yes, I maybe have an idea to kill his ass' Parallax answered with a smile that would worry everyone.

'No killing' Kyle snapped, growing annoyed by the other. 'Doesn't bring a lot of good'.

'Sure, but if he tries anything I will murder his ass' was the annoyed reply before he summoned some of his powers and snapped with his fingers. 'I am only healing you because I am in better mood'.

'Cranky or just angry?' Kyle asked and got up with a grunt. 'I can't tell with you'.

'I still can take it back'.

'As you keep telling, hm?' Kyle retorted and the older man rubbed a hand across his face with a tired and annoyed groan.

'I can teleport you to the Source wall and you know that, right?'.

'Yes, I am aware of that fact' Kyle replied coolly and smirked. 'And yet, it appears that you don't want to kill me anymore'.

'You are damn close to that line, Kid'.

'It's a good thing, we are getting somewhere'.

'Why are you like this?'.

'Are we going to kick that time traveler's ass or not?'.

'Very well' Parallax growled and snapped in his fingers, teleporting them to just past Pluto. 'Only because I don't want to see Earth exploding either, not because of any other reason'.

'Hello, time traveler' he purred and the time traveler whirled around with a growl. 'What did I hear about you trying to blow up Earth, hmmm?'.

'You shouldn't have intervened, but I can see that the human nature takes over more than once' the time traveler, a being from another galaxy snarled. 'Siding with your worst enemy, so unlike the person who you are supposed to be in stories'.

'What....?' they both replied in unison before hearing a chuckle and seeing a bright flash of light.

'Don't give it too much thought, that's a story for another time' someone said and a blast hit the time traveler, after someone teleported in and away again. Then he appeared again, constructing a hammer and hitting the time traveler before teleporting away again.

'Catch me, if you can' the man taunted his opponent and teleported away again, after blasting the guy. 'We have fought before and you have no chance of winning'.

'I will fucking kill you, human!' the time traveler roared and blasted, the man teleporting away, dropkicking his opponent with a grin and disappearing sparkles again..

'What is the fuck is even going on?' Parallax had voiced Kyle's thoughts. 'Why does that other time traveler or New new god look and feel so familiar?'.

'Feel?' Kyle asked, staring at the other.

'His presence, not what you are thinking. What the hell, Kyle'.

'Really Kyle?' the new, new god laughed and dodged the attacks of the villain easy. 'So unlike you, well.... The future you'.

'What? Who even are you?'.

The new God paused for a moment to smirk at the two of them before raising his index finger to his lips while inclining his head and shushed them.

'Spoilers, Kyle' Parallax smirked humorless, somehow being able to understand the new god and on the same wavelength as the other. 'You will find out in time, even though I have no faintest clue who that guy is and for some reason this guy knows the standard corps sign language'.

'Have been for years with the Corps in my period' the new god chuckled and appeared right behind the other time traveler, powering up for the last attempt to take him down. 'Doesn't the symbol ring a bell?'. 

'Oh'. 

Then a blast hit the new God and he cursed, curling his lips in an angry snarl and his eyes flashing in anger. Then a plane construct hit the time traveling villain. 

'Hi past me, I am kinda.. You, Hi Kyle' he said with a wry and tired smile. 'It's a long story'.

'How?' Kyle asked. 'When?'.

'You will find out in Time'

'Really, I thought you were above puns. Apparently I am mistaken'. 

'What? It's not like I never made them' the future version of the guy besides Kyle replied with shrug. 'I am still getting the hang of this new god stuff, I just came across this asshole and me, being me thought that I wouldn't run across you two, but I was dead wrong'.

'This sounds like a pun and I am not sure if I wanna know'. 

'No, past - me. You don't' the future version replied with a grin. 'It is kind of a clusterfuck'.

Then he started glowing and was surrounded by crackling energy before giving both of them a sad smile..

'If I snap in my fingers, you will forget this whole encounter and go your own ways again' he had said with a smile. 'You two are getting somewhere, believe me'. 

Then he took a deep breath before snapping his fingers while fading away....

....

...

..

.

'What were we supposed to do?' the older man hissed annoyed before rubbing his temples. 'I should have sworn, something.... Someone....'.

'Never mind, I leave and you go do the things you do' he added, gesturing vaguely. 'Maybe we are truly getting somewhere'.


End file.
